Sphere of Control
by Keia-Marie
Summary: Norio and Kunimasa have yet to mate. As they become closer, Norio is still uncertain of his feelings. But that doesn't stop him from staying the night to find out.


**Pairing: Kunimasa & Norio**

**Rating: T**

**Spoiler Alert: There are some spoilers for the anime/manga in here, so if you're new to Sex/Love Pistols, be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sex/Love Pistols. I am not making any profit from this story.**

__ {Sphere of Control} __

Streaming in through the window, the moon bathed a rare breed of Madraraui, Norio, "_a returner to ancestry"_ in luminescent light. Sleeping soundly on a bed that was not his own, he was currently unaware of the present danger standing before him.

With a deep desire, Kunimasa Madarame watched over the one he had chosen for his mate. If only the young Madraraui would accept his true nature, then perhaps things would be different for them. But for now, Kunimasa knew he would just have to be patient. Even if it meant that sex was out of the question for tonight, attempting foreplay with Norio most certainly was _not_.

His mind made up, Kunimasa climbed into the bed with Norio and stretched across his back. The sweet scent of his mate was _far_ too tempting to resist. The heavy-seed wanted nothing more than to indulge himself in Norio. And softly gliding his hands underneath Norio's shirt, Kunimasa did just that.

Shifting slightly in his sleep, Norio let out a dreamy little sigh. A pleasant, _hot _sensation was currently spreading throughout his entire body. It felt so good that he didn't want it to stop. And unknowingly, from that intense pleasure alone–that had been brought on by Kunimasa's touch and scent–Norio's cat-ears and tail appeared.

As he slowly began to wake, the young Madarame understood why he was feeling so good. Kunimasa Madarame was currently dominating him with his body.

"_Ah!_" He yelped. "You're attacking me in my sleep now?" Norio tried to sound menacing. "And to _think_ I was so excited when you invited me for a sleep-over! I should've known better than to agree to this!"

Slightly annoyed by his mate's behaviour, the heavy-seed sighed. "Are you stupid?" he muttered. "I'm not attacking you," Kunimasa paused to trail a finger along Norio's neck. "_I'm marking you._ My scent's become far too weak. Even with the blind on, I don't want to risk having another male lay a finger on you. Besides," his tone softened. "It's your fault, for tempting me like this."

Norio felt his heart skip a beat. All of his primal instincts were telling him to mate with the heavy-seed. But when the memory of his first marking came to mind, Norio felt afraid. If Kunimasa planned on marking him again then he didn't want it to feel as empty as it had the first time. But with every touch Kunimasa made, Norio fell further under his spell. And after hearing the low, soft growl emitted from the heavy-seed's throat, the young Madraraui forgot his fear, closed his eyes and gave in.

A smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, Kunimasa loved the way his mate responded to his every touch. Norio was so damn delectable arching his body like that, that Kunimasa wanted to touch him everywhere. His hands roaming freely, Kunimasa glided his hand down over Norio's ass and tugged gently on his tail.

"Still, after all this time," Kunimasa breathed against his mate's ear, "all it takes is one whiff of my scent to make you like this?"

Not understanding why it felt so good to be touched _there_ of all places, Norio blushed. "H-Huh, what?" He began to pant.

"Geez." Kunimasa snickered. "Your ears and tail are already showing."

His eyes shooting open, Norio knew _exactly _what the heavy-seed meant.

"Well _excuse me _if my animal self shows!" he yelled over his shoulder. "This is still all new to me, you know." With a pout, Norio turned away. He didn't like being constantly reminded how he couldn't control his soul's appearance. It made him feel inferior.

The heavy-seed snorted. Norio looked so damn adorable right now. Even though his mate's cat-ears and tail were showing, Kunimasa didn't mind. Rather, he was pleased by how much restraint Norio showed by preventing his soul's _true_ image to appear. But that wasn't something he planned on letting his mate know anytime soon.

In an attempt to make Norio forget his anger, Kunimasa began to place soft, gentle kisses behind his ear and down his neck.

Enticed by the sweet sounds Norio made, the high-level cat breed became hard. His tongue licking against the nape of Norio's neck, Kunimasa pressed his arousal against him.

Norio gasped softly. His heart pounding, he instinctively arched his body into Kunimasa. "W-Why, are you already–_ah!_ Like that?"

"Like _this_?" Kunimasa placed his hand down over Norio's own arousal. "It seems to me..." He smirked. "That I'm not the only one. Norio, you're also erect."

Norio couldn't fight it anymore. He felt like he'd just gone into heat. No matter how much it embarrassed him, how much he wished it not to be so, there was no use denying something that he knew to be true. Norio wanted Kunimasa. But it wasn't just Kunimasa's body he wanted, Norio also longed for his heart.

His touch gentle, Kunimasa picked up on what Norio was thinking and turned his face towards his. "Norio," he whispered before kissing him.

Their mouths touching, Kunimasa held Norio closer as they deeply kissed. Flicking their tongues together, the heavy-seed felt his mate shiver underneath him. It felt _way _too good kissing Norio like this. For the first time, he felt like all his desires had been met by a single kiss. But still, he wanted _more_.

Easily flipping Norio over onto his back, the heavy-seed broke away and faced him.

His face flushed, Norio was amazed by how good it felt to have Kunimasa want him back. He didn't want him to stop. While searching his eyes, Norio timidly wrapped his arms around his neck. "A-Again?" he pleaded. "Could you...?"

Kunimasa was taken by surprise. "Again?" When Norio nodded Kunimasa didn't wait a moment longer and snatched his mate's lips in another kiss. It drove him wild to hear Norio take the initiative between them.

His mouth slowly descending along Norio's throat, Kunimasa felt himself become dizzy by the overwhelming scent of his mate.

"Norio..." breathing heavily, Kunimasa nibbled on the side of his neck. "You smell so damn good right now. It makes me want you so damn bad. You're irresistible."

"Eh, really? I am?" His eyes shut, Norio panted.

"Yeah," Kunimasa smiled up at him and removed his shirt. "You make my head spin. In fact..." His voice trailed off as he ran his tongue along Norio's chest. "I could..."

Norio wondered why Kunimasa had grown quiet all of a sudden. But the moment his eyes opened, Norio understood the reason why. Unexpectedly, Kunimasa had just revealed his soul's true appearance in the form of a jaguar.

"_Gah!_" Norio screamed in fright. Not yet accustomed to seeing Kunimasa in his true form, the young Madraraui panicked. He didn't bother to think where this large cat had come from all of a sudden–or even where Kunimasa had disappeared to for that matter–all Norio could think of was that he didn't want to die, especially on a night when he was about to lose his virginity. Overtaken by his fear, Norio momentarily forgot that this large cat _was_ indeed Kunimasa.

As the jaguar lowered his body down next to him, Norio thought his heart was about to pop out of his chest. That was, until he realized that the large cat had only done so to drift off to sleep. With soft, even breaths, the jaguar was now–as Norio saw it–taking nothing more than a harmless cat-nap. And after picking up a whiff of Kunimasa's scent from the jaguar, Norio's whole body relaxed. There was nothing to be afraid of. No matter what he may look like now, this was still _his _Kunimasa after all.

With a shaky hand, Norio gently patted Kunimasa's fur and smiled. It was so unlike the heavy-seed to pass out during a foreplay session. In past events, usually _he_ would be the one to faint before things were able to progress any further, not Kunimasa.

Just as things began to calm in the moonlight once more, Norio jumped when the bedroom door loudly slid open.

Standing in the doorway with a rather bemused expression on his face, stood the elder heavy-seed brother, Yonekuni Madarame.

A playful smirk on his lips, Yonekuni realized–much to Norio's humiliation–what had _really_ taken place, he began to laugh. When he'd first heard the young Madraraui cry out, this was _not_ what he had expected to discover when he'd come rushing towards his younger brother's room.

His laughter subsiding, Yonekuni nudged his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Well done, Noririn." He grinned. "It seems that you're not the only one in this relationship who can draw out the other's soul's appearance."

"Wh-_what?_" Norio was in complete shock.

Amused, the elder Madarame brother flicked his wispy blonde bangs back. "Oh my," he replied, the humor evident in his voice. "I can see that you kids still have a lot to learn. Perhaps I shall have my brother undergo my _special _training with you as well? Wouldn't that be funny?"

Norio's jaw practically hit the floor. At the mention of having Kunimasa join him in training, the young Madraraui felt like he was doomed. While trying to hold back his tears, he cried, "No, Yonekuni-senpai! I don't want that! _I really don't!_ So please, just tell me how to get this guy back to normal already! I don't get why all this is happening in the first place!"

Yonekuni made a face. Even though Norio was another male, he really had to feel somewhat sorry for the "highest grade" of Neko-chan before him.

"Well, you see..." Yonekuni smiled smugly. "The reason is quite a simple one. Noririn, just as much as you are under Kunimasa's spell, he is also under yours."

"Umm, _what?_" Norio still had no idea what Yonekuni-senpai was getting at.

Dismayed by the need to explain yet another lesson to Norio–which by Madraraui standards, should have been an easy one to understand–Yonekuni sighed. "Purely by your scent and touch alone, he's lost all restraint and reverted back to his primitive self. It seems that you are the only one who can achieve this with Kunimasa-kun. You truly are loved, Noririn."

Norio's face flushed. He could hardly believe it. Was the real reason behind Kunimasa's unconsciousness, all because of him?

With a glance over at the sleeping jaguar, Norio felt an even deeper connection to Kunimasa. His heart overflowing with unsaid emotions, what he shared with Kunimasa was more than just desire. It was love.

"But in all seriousness," the elder Madarame brother cleared his throat and continued, "if things were to remain at this rate, why, Noririn, you may never be able to enter Kunimasa's sphere of control."

Turning on his heels, Yonekuni didn't even bother to look back and said, "But at least now I can finally understand why the two of you haven't yet had sex. Complicated reasons indeed, Noririn..."

Norio was left speechless. With Yonekuni-senpai now gone, a terrifying realization hit Norio hard in the head. In addition to having a sleeping jaguar next to him, the elder Madarame brother had just seen him half-naked and disheveled in his younger brother's bed. It wouldn't have taken a Madraraui genius to figure out what he and Kunimasa had been up too.

Norio groaned and hung his head in shame. Humiliated, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and disappear. But stealing a glance over at the sleeping jaguar beside him, Norio began to feel a little better. Thinking it over, he realized that everything Yonekuni-senpai had said was true. In spite of everything, the young Madraraui figured that maybe this night wasn't a complete mishap. Kunimasa had become like _this_ because of him, after all.

While easing himself next Kunimasa, he smiled. Even if Kunimasa would never say the words himself, Norio could finally understand his feelings. In the end, they were the same as his.

With the moonlight now fading away behind the evening clouds, Norio peacefully began to drift back to sleep. As the days would go by for them, the heavy-seed and the "returner to ancestry" would develop something much deeper than passion. Even if he wouldn't enter Kunimasa's sphere of control any time soon, Norio knew there would be plenty of time for all that later. After all, where Kunimasa was concerned, Norio was beginning to understand that he had a special type of control all his own. In the Madraraui world it was known as the rarest connection shared, to mate for life. But to Norio and Kunimasa, it was simply the nature of true love.

**THE END**

**Well there it is! I hope that whoever read this one-shot, that you enjoyed it. But I cannot go any further without thanks to my wonderful Beta! So thank-you so much Jeanne! Anyway, I really love Kunimasa and Norio together as a couple! I think its cute how they never really get anywhere ;) This has been in my mind to write a one-shot about them for a while now, and I thought wouldn't it be kinda interesting if the reason why Kunimasa passes out, the same reason as Norio's? So I just went with it ; ) Well, I had a lot of fun writing this one, but I don't think I'll be writing another Sex/Love Pistols one-shot anytime soon. Anyway...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
